1. The present invention provides a readily portable, light-weight ground stand, having a base portion for ready insertion into suitable terrain, with an upstanding tubular portion to carry a table and to receive the shaft of a beach umbrella or other device in inserted, supported relation therein.
2. A large number of prior support devices exist for use in providing ground-penetrating attachments. Most, if not all of these are of metal, and require the use of tools such as hammers to drive the associated spike portions into the ground. Most are intended for permanent fixtures such as fence posts, rural mailboxes, games net support posts and the like.